


Finding You

by annieapple24



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills- Queeeen [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Marks on your arm appear on your soulmate's arm, Soulmate Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: In a soulmate AU where every mark on your skin also shows up on your soulmate's skin, Freddie and Roger finally find each other (and have some amazing sex)





	Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> From anon on tumblr:  
> "Froger Soulmate AU. Freddie and Roger have know that they are soulmates for only a short amount of time. They want to continue to the next step, sex. Once they get comfortable in their relationship, they try it out. But they never imagined having sex with your soulmate would feel heavenly. (Could it be Top!Roger and Bottom!Freddie?) Sorry if this is a lot!!"
> 
> I liked this prompt. It was super cute.

Freddie knew Roger was his soulmate the moment he saw the flower on his bare arm. It was the same flower that Freddie had drawn only two hours ago while bored out of his mind in class.

Roger was his soulmate. The one who wrote Hendrix lyrics on his arms and colored little circles and stars on his legs. The one who wrote cute messages on his hand for Freddie to read in the morning and who had started to respond to Freddie’s nonstop doodling and sketching on his body with little hearts.

Almost without realizing it, Freddie took off his jacket, unable to speak. Roger, distracted by Brian, took a moment to look over at Freddie, but the moment his eyes landed on the flower his jaw dropped.

“Freddie. It’s you?”

They had only met a couple times, both times at parties with mutual friends, but they had gotten along pretty well. But now, Freddie wanted nothing more than to run far away with Roger and learn everything there was to know about him. His soulmate!

Then Roger was taking his hand and pulling him away from their friends. Freddie happily followed him outside and to Roger’s car. It was a short drive where they talked each other’s ears off about anything and everything, careful not to touch each other accidentally over the armrest.

It was with a shy smile that Roger led Freddie into his flat. And then, the one thing in the world that could force Freddie to take his eyes off of Roger in that moment suddenly leapt out from behind the couch and meowed.

“You have a cat?” Yes, Roger must be his soulmate.

“Ginger. Well, Ginger Baker. He’s a little troublemaker.”

They sat on the couch, the little cat hopping into Freddie’s lap and purring loudly. The conversation was nice, but it didn’t take long until Roger’s arm was inching closer and wrapping around Freddie’s shoulders.

Neither tried to hide the tension that they were feeling. It’s like they were being tugged together by an invisible rope.

“Roger… is this too soon?” Freddie asked. Surely this should be happening a bit more romantically? Didn’t his soulmate deserve better than them just jumping each other the moment they were alone together for the first time?

Roger shrugged. “It’s not like I’m a blushing virgin. I’ve been waiting to meet you my whole life. And now all I want is to get my hands on you.”

That was really all Freddie needed to gently nudge Ginger off of his lap (Freddie would be sure to make it up to him later, though) and pull Roger closer to him.

It wasn’t until Freddie was naked in Roger’s bed with the beautiful blond slowly opening Freddie up on his fingers that he realized this might be different than any sex he had had. Even just the feeling of Roger’s hands on him was better than anything he had ever felt before.

“God, Fred. I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Freddie didn’t doubt him for a second.

And then Roger was sliding inside him and Freddie thought he was going to explode. He had never felt anything so incredible in his life. Roger, too, seemed to be feeling the same. His thighs were shaking as he started to slowly move in and out of Freddie.

Freddie wrapped his arms around Roger’s shoulders and held him tight as they moved together. Roger pressed their foreheads together and they looked into each other’s eyes and for a moment Freddie really thought he might not survive. But what a way to go.

And then Roger’s hand was wrapped around him, stroking in time with his thrusts until Freddie cried out. His come shot up almost to his neck and all over Roger’s hand, so when Roger’s hand didn’t stop moving Freddie couldn’t help but groan with the slick overstimulation.

Roger threw his head back, his angelic features were highlighted in the soft light and Freddie knew it was the most beautiful thing he would ever see in his whole life. And the noise that Roger made as his mouth opened wide, coming hard inside Freddie, was surely a sound crafted by heaven.

They lay there together, catching their breath, touching and kissing each other softly.

“Best sex of my bloody life,” Roger said, still panting. Freddie agreed wholeheartedly.

At some point, Roger reached over to his nightstand, grabbing a black marker. Just above the flower that was still on his arm, he drew a heart, watching as the same heart appeared on Freddie’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over at unicornsapplesandstuff.tumblr.com . I've been pretty busy and exhausted lately, but feel free to come visit me or even send me requests (and then wait a month for me to fill them, lol haha I'm so sorry I'm the worst)  
> Thank you!!!


End file.
